This invention relates to a dusting brush assembly for venetian blinds and the like, and more particularly, to a brush having a transverse frame with a multiplicity of side by side, finger-like brushes extending longitudinally therefrom selectively assemblable with a cover longitudinally telescoping and enclosing a brush frame portion and the brushes. By providing fastener means between the brush frame portion and the cover in this assembled state, the overall assembly may be shaken to deposit dust from the brushes into the cover. Thus, the assembly not only offers means for storing the brush, but also means for removing collected dust from the brush after a cleaning operation.
It is well known that venetian blinds are a common window covering used in residences and business offices. It is also well known that in this environment, one of the major problems with the use of venetian blinds is the maintaining of the same clean in a relatively dust free condition. Due to the multiplicity of slats and the relatively close spacing required for venetian blinds, it is difficult to gain access to the slat surfaces upon which dust will naturally collect in order to remove the same. As a result, dusting of the venetian blind slats which is not infrequently required can be a quite tedious operation.
In order to minimize the foregoing dusting difficulties inherent in the use of the otherwise highly desirable and efficient venetian blinds, various forms of specially configured venetian blind dusting brushes have been heretofore provided. Probably the most prevalent form of dusting brush is that having a rigid, transverse frame with handle and mounting a multiplicity of side by side, finger-like brushes thereon extending to transversely oriented free ends. By holding the brush in one hand and inserting the free ends of the finger-like brushes between vertically adjacent of a number of the venetian blind slats, it is possible to move the brush along the slats to remove the dust from the surfaces thereof.
In order to maximize the convenience and efficiency of use of a dusting brush of this type for dusting venetian blinds, it must be kept in mind that selection of the composition and construction of the finger-like brushes is of importance. If the finger-like brushes are relatively stiff and will not absorb the dust therein, the dust from the slats is merely brushed from the blinds and will settle on the floor surface therebeneath requiring later removal. The most efficient form of brush, therefore, is that having the finger-like brushes of a soft, dust absorbing material so that the majority of the dust contacted is retained by the finger-like brushes.
This, however, presents an additional problem which requires solution. If the finger-like brushes are formed of materials which will temporarily retain the majority of the dust contacted thereon so as to prevent the dust from accumulating on the surrounding floor surfaces, even the best selected materials will only retain a given amount of dust so as to require relatively frequent dust removal therefrom. In view thereof, the additional problem presented and which has not been addressed by the prior dusting brushes for venetian blinds is exactly how to accomplish the frequently required accumulated dust removal from the finger-like brushes in a convenient manner and equally important, in a manner not resulting in the requirement of further exterior dust collecting operations.